Para sempre
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: H/G x UA x A guerra acabou, Harry e Ginny se casaram, mas nem tudo é perfeito... Será que depois de tudo eles não poderiam ser felizes? Capítulo 1 on.
1. Trailer

_**Trailer**_

**Uma vida sem sentido...**

_É... Se Harry estivesse vivo, eles estariam fazendo quatro anos de casados. Mas não. Naquele dia fazia exatamente dois anos que sua vida se fora. Dois anos que estava fria e vazia..._

**Uma amizade nem tão verdadeira assim...**

_— De um beijo em James por mim, Ginny!_

_— Pode deixar Josh. — E com isso se virou a aparatou para casa._

_— Ah Ginny... Você ainda vai ser minha... E vai parar de chorar pelo idiota do Potter... Ah se vai..._

**Uma obsessão por algo irreal...**

_— Ginny pare com isso! Dói? Dói, é claro! Vai doer sempre? — Ele suspirou após essa fala. — Provavelmente sim Ginny, mas você tem que aceitar! Não há nada que possa fazer ou dizer, que vá mudar isso._

_Ginny apenas abaixou a cabeça, e ele então largou seus ombros para passar as mãos pelo rosto cansado._

— _Ginny, o Harry... — Tomou coragem e após respirar fundo, disse de uma vez. — O Harry morreu!_

_Os olhos da irmã apenas se encheram de lágrimas, e soluços fortes começaram a ecoar pelo local. Charlie mal teve de tempo de pensar e já estava segurando-a pelos braços, pois seus joelhos haviam perdido a força e ela desmoronava novamente. _

_Ele chegava a duvidar que algum dia ela fosse suportar aquela perda._

**Mas sonhos lhe diziam para prosseguir...**

_Harry estava caído sobre um chão sujo. Estava imundo e com vários ferimentos pelo corpo. Parecia estar dormindo, mas... Ela não via o peito subir com a respiração. Porém ela sentia que ele não estava morto..._

_Acordou assustada. O mesmo sonho, já era a quarta noite seguida. Tinha de parar com isso. Harry estava morto! Estava... Morto! E ela tinha de aceitar._

_Fechou os olhos com força. Seu coração dizia pra não desistir._

_Ela não ia desistir... Nunca desistiria de Harry._

**E eles também lhe davam a chave de como prosseguir...**

_Ginny apontou decidida a varinha para a porta e gritou:_

_— Bombarda! _

_A porta explodiu e revelou um quarto... Um quarto sujo. No canto havia um homem, ele estava imundo, com os óculos partidos no meio do rosto, e com vários arranhões pelo corpo. Era... Era..._

_Era Harry!_

_Acordou novamente assustada, mas dessa vez... Dessa vez ela sabia onde ele estava!_

**Mas ****mesmo que seu inimigo esteja muito perto, e você não se dê conta...**

_— Josh! Josh, eu sonhei... Essa noite... Essa noite eu vi... Você acredita nos meus sonhos não é?_

_— Claro Ginny! O que houve??_

_— Eu vi! Eu vi o Harry, Josh, ele está vivo! _

_— Que ótimo! — Josh disse falsamente e assim que a ruiva o abraçou, fechou a cara. "Potter, Potter... Felizmente seu tempo de vida está chegando ao fim. Ginny não pode saber que fui eu. E ela vai ver que você não está vivo... Não mais."_

**Quando o amor existe, nem Deus consegue separar um casal...**

_Olhou atentamente para frente e teve de piscar algumas vezes para crer que não estava sonhando e nem estava morta._

_O coração disparou, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, um sorriso bobo e inocente se formou em seus lábios e então, suas pernas começaram a se mover._

_Correu ao encontro dele e pulou em seu pescoço, numa jura muda de que não o largaria. O abraço apertado com que foi correspondida, finalmente a fez acreditar: Harry estava ali!_

_Deixou-se levar por aquele momento. A felicidade a invadindo... Assim como a sua própria vida que finalmente voltava a seu corpo..._

**Por que isso será **_**Para sempre...!**_

* * *

**Para sempre** by _Naty L. Potter_ em breve no Fanfiction e na Floreios e Borrões.

_  
_**Betas:** _Aluada® _&_ Priscila Louredo_

_  
_Com carinho

Naty L. Potter

**Multiply:** natylpotter . multiply . com

(Sem espaços)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1** – _Fria e vazia_

_27 de Setembro de 2005_

Ginny acordara naquela manhã com o barulho da chuva batendo em sua janela, pingo por pingo, em uma rotina irritante. Olhou para o lado, tudo que viu foi metade de uma cama de casal impecável e desabitada. Não havia ninguém ali. Dois anos. Dois anos e não havia ninguém ali. Já devia ter se acostumado, já devia ter aprendido a conviver com isso, ou, ao menos, não olhar para lá já que não se sentiria bem, mas não aprendera. A dor lhe era forte, alucinante, quase insuportável, mas preferia olhar. Quando ela não olhava, sentia-se pior por dentro, como se estivesse sendo injusta com a pessoa que ocupou aquele lugar por um tempo, e que foi especial, mais especial do que qualquer pessoa já fora em sua vida.

Bem, fazia dois anos. Dois longos, demorados e tortuosos anos. Fazia dois _exatos_ anos que ele não ocupava mais aquele lugar, que ele não ocupava a cadeira da ponta da mesa de refeição, que ele não ocupava sua mesa de chefe no serviço. Fazia exatamente dois anos que ele não ocupava mais um corpo, que ele não ocupava o lugar destinado a ele na Terra, ali, com ela.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que ele se fora...

**Flashback**

_27 de Setembro de 2003_

_Estava deitada em sua cama, imóvel, porém totalmente desperta. Pensava em tudo o que acontecera desde a guerra, desde os acontecimentos anteriores... Desde que sua vida passara a fazer um sentido maior do que o fato de dois mais dois darem quatro, ou um vezes um dar um. Tudo tinha um sentido tão... lógico, óbvio. Era tudo tão perfeito..._

_Foi bruscamente tirada de seus pensamentos pelo beijo caloroso que recebeu em seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos lentamente, não por preguiça, apenas para curtir o momento, e virou-se para o outro lado. Lá estavam, como ela esperava encontrar, os orbes verdes brilhantes dele, cortando profundamente seu olhar._

_Desceu o olhar por seu rosto e lá estava, também como o esperado, seu sorriso. Aquele sorriso que ele só dava para ela. Aquele sorriso cativante, emocionante, apaixonado. As covinhas emoldurando perfeitamente aquela junção de dentes perfeitos, fazendo do conjunto todo... perfeito._

_Desceu seu olhar mais um pouco, apenas para ver o que era algo vermelho que lhe chamara a atenção. Como se não pudesse ser mais perfeito, sendo até imperfeito se o fosse, Ginny encontrou, nas mãos de Harry, uma rosa. Adorava rosas, especialmente aquelas bem desabrochadas, vermelhas, exatamente como a que Harry segurava._

_Com extrema delicadeza, ele elevou a rosa até o rosto dela para ela poder apreciar o perfume. Aspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos inalando a fragrância. Um dos motivos de sua adoração por rosas: o perfume. Era doce, no entanto, não era enjoativo. Tinha um toque cítrico, porém não era confuso. Era perfeito._

_Desviou o olhar da bela rosa e levou-o aos olhos dele. Silenciosamente clamou por um beijo. Como um bom servo, ele se aproximou e juntou seus lábios aos dela em um beijo calmo, digno de um momento como aquele. Aqueles beijos que você dá quando está apaixonado, perdido em um amor sem saída, preso em algo tão profundo que não dá para descrever._

_Separaram-se pouco tempo depois, pois precisavam se encarar, se olhar nos olhos profunda e amavelmente._

_Ele deslizou a mão livre levemente por sua pele macia, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos a extensão de suas sardas e de sua pele alva. Ele aproximou-se de seu ouvido e murmurou:_

_— Para sempre..._

_Fechou os olhos como uma reação involuntária, sorriu automaticamente e curtiu o arrepio que se espalhou para todo o seu corpo desde o ponto em que a voz suave e rouca dele tocou em sua pele._

_Podia ouvir perfeitamente em sua mente "Para sempre...", há dois anos, na noite de núpcias, após jurarem amor eterno em frente ao juiz. Podia ouvir tão perfeitamente quanto um ano trás, no aniversário de um ano de casados. Podia sentir as mesmas sensações que sentira, a mesma paixão, o mesmo amor. A mesma felicidade e simplicidade daquele ato._

_Como um ato reflexo, ela passou os braços por seu pescoço e encostou-se em seu peito. Suspirou como uma boba adolescente e fechou os olhos. Ouviu um barulho semelhante a um beijo e de repente a rosa estava próxima a sua boca, deduziu que deveria beijá-la também. Apesar da estranheza do ato, o fez._

_A bela flor começou a mudar de cor para um prata brilhante. De repente, começou a se transfigurar de forma; virou um pingente em forma de coração, com uma pequena e delicada rosa no meio deste. Era um lindo colar, daqueles que se abre e se é possível por fotos dentro. Abriu-o com o maior cuidado do mundo e divisou encantada as fotografias ali postas. Em um dos lados, sua foto preferida do casamento deles, uma em que ele a abraçava por trás. Do outro, um belo entalhe onde estava escrito "Harry e Ginny", com um belo coração cruzando os dois nomes._

_Entregou o colar a Harry sem dizer uma palavra e virou-se de costas. Retirou o cabelo dali e esperou que ele prendesse o cordão em seu pescoço._

_Assim que terminou de fazer isso, Harry depositou pequenos beijos ao longo de seu pescoço. Chegou à curva perto de sua orelha, coisa que arrepiou Ginny. Ponto sensível aquele. Muito, inclusive._

_Virou-se abruptamente e prendeu seus lábios aos dele. Um beijo forte, mas não violento. Um beijo ardente, que pedia por mais e mais, em todos os sentidos._

_Harry virou-se no próprio eixo e cobriu o corpo de Ginny com o seu. Com uma das mãos livres, ele passou o braço por baixo de Ginny e se prendeu a sua cintura, com o outro, ele começou a brincar com a calcinha dela. Com o braço livre – atrás de suas costas – ele fez um pequeno movimento e abriu o fecho de seu sutien. Facilitando seu serviço, Ginny levantou-se um pouco e permitiu que ele o tirasse completamente, no momento aquela peça não era muito bem vinda. Tempo depois – minutos ou segundos, horas talvez – ele separou os lábios dos dela e desceu os beijos tortuosamente, passando pelo seu queixo, pescoço, ombro, voltando para o centro e pausando em seus seios._

_Movimentos lentos e misericordiosos, brilhos que pela lei de sanidade ela não deveria estar vendo, músicas e sons desconexos que uma pessoa em estado normal não ouviria. Tudo estava uma bagunça, mas era uma bagunça tão certa. Gemidos escapavam por seus lábios, ou talvez fossem gritos. Formulava frases em sua cabeça e tudo o que seu cérebro conseguia fazê-la pronunciar eram palavras desconexas e sem sentido._

_Percebeu que mantinha as mãos presas, apertadas aos cabelos dele, e não podia se lembrar de tê-los agarrado. Tentou abrir os olhos por um segundo e descobriu que seria impossível, ou no mínimo irrelevante, pois tudo o que via eram luzes e brilhos, de olhos fechados ou abertos._

_Como se tivesse decidido que brincar com ela já tivesse perdido a graça, Harry começou a retirar a calcinha de Ginny. Estava começando a se tornar demasiadamente incômoda. Com os dedos leves fazendo carícia pelo caminho, Harry desceu a calcinha, pouco a pouco, deslizando as pontas dos dedos por suas pernas, até o pedaço de pano estar devidamente jogado ao chão, onde não podia atrapalhar._

_Poucos segundos depois, talvez centésimos de segundos, o corpo de Harry já cobria o seu novamente. Em um ato reflexo, antes de poder planejar, rodeou com os braços o seu tronco desnudo antes de finalmente se sentir unida a ele._

_Braços, pernas e gemidos. No momento, nada disso tinha um dono específico. Eram uma coisa só, misturadas e presas por prazer. Palavras e frases soltas no ar, e ela nunca sabia quem as havia dito ou tentado dizer._

_Cores. Um lugar brilhante, convidativo e encantador abria as portas para ela. Sentia-se inebriada, presa por uma sensação que parecia não ter fim, uma sensação única, inexplicável, deliciosa. Anos. Anos e ainda parecia a primeira vez. Não havia se acostumado com aquilo ainda, e tinha certeza de que nunca iria se acostumar._

_De repente uma explosão. Perdeu-se em sua inconsciência, dentro da consciência de que ela estava ali com ele. Espasmos múltiplos passavam por todo o seu corpo e, apesar dos olhos abertos, não podia realmente ver coisa alguma, apenas sentir._

_Harry relaxou o corpo sobre o de Ginny e esta o enlaçou pelo pescoço, em um ato mecânico._

_Alguns minutos em silêncio, abraçados, esperando a respiração se normalizar. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, olharam-se nos olhos._

_— Parabéns meu amor... — murmurou quase inaudivelmente Harry._

_— Igualmente... — sussurrou em resposta. — Meu amor... — completou após um suspiro._

_Sorriram simultaneamente. Beijaram-se novamente, porém delicadamente, com calma._

_Levantaram-se e seguiram para o banheiro, onde tomaram um longo banho._

_— Você estava totalmente certo, Harry — disse Ginny assim que saiu do banheiro, com Harry a enlaçando pela cintura. — O que seria da nossa vida sem essa banheira?_

_— Provavelmente não seria a mesma coisa._

_— Não mesmo. — Virou-se de frente para ele e o abraçou, mantendo os olhares fixos._

_— Te amo, ruiva... — ele disse colocando uma mexa de seu cabelo molhado para trás da orelha._

_— Também amo você — falou o mais alto que sua mente conseguiu, antes de ser novamente beijada._

_Separaram-se pouco tempo depois e se vestiram. Desceram, tomaram um tranqüilo café e deram uma "geral" na casa._

_— Eu vou... — "Pensa rápido", a cabeça de Ginny gritou com ela. — No St. Mungus. — "Droga. Queria mentir, para falar a verdade não precisava pensar."_

_— Fazer o que? — Harry a olhou preocupado._

_— Vou... — "Pensa, pensa, pensa!" — visitar uma amiga que está doente._

_— Ah, sim. — murmurou não muito convicto._

_— Eu volto logo. — Tentou melhorar a situação._

_— Não se preocupe, vou ao Ministério, parece que Tonks precisa de ajuda em algumas coisas._

_— Bem, de qualquer forma, não demoro a chegar._

_— Ok._

_Trocaram um breve beijo e ambos saíram pela porta, para depois aparatar._

* * *

_— Er... Onde eu posso... Bem, eu tenho suspeita de gravidez, onde posso confirmar? — perguntou no balcão de informações do hospital._

_— Terceiro andar, Dr. Shepherd. Tem uma placa indicando._

_— Obrigada._

_Dirigiu-se até o terceiro andar e andou procurando por informações. Lá estava, Doutor Henry Shepherd. Bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre" do outro lado._

_— Hum... Bom dia, doutor._

_— Bom dia, Sra. Potter — murmurou sem nem ao menos olhá-la, lendo em sua ficha. — Oh. Sra. Potter? — parecia ter notado agora seu nome._

_Ginny se limitou a sorrir._

_— Hum, então pode estar vindo um pequeno Potter ao mundo?_

_— Creio que sim. — Não pode se impedir de sorrir._

_— Quer confirmar, apenas isto? — Ela afirmou com a cabeça. — Bem, é muito simples. Espere um instante._

_O doutor entrou em uma salinha que havia ali e pouco depois saiu de lá com um liquido transparente._

_— Posso pedir que fure o dedo, Sra. Potter? Preciso que jogue uma gota de sangue aqui._

_— Claro. — Com a ponta da varinha ela fez um furo em seu dedo e despejou o liquido vermelho dentro do frasco. Instantaneamente, o liquido mudou para vermelho vivo, mas em menos de um segundo voltou à transparência._

_— Bem, volte em duas horas e o resultado estará aqui. Duas horas exatas, está bem?_

_Ginny concordou com a cabeça e com uma breve despedida, saiu._

* * *

_— Já chegou? — Harry perguntou assim que ela entrou em casa._

_— Sim, tinha muita gente para visitá-la. Fiquei pouco tempo._

_— Bem, o almoço está pronto, com fome?_

_— Sim, ainda bem que você fez tudo. — Merlim, ele fazia o almoço! Podia existir ser mais perfeito?!_

_Comeram calmamente, conversa para cá, beijos para lá, e então ouviram:_

_— Harry? Ginny? Alguém em casa?_

_Ambos foram à sala e encontraram a cabeça de Tonks pairando na lareira._

_— Oi, Tonks, tudo bem?_

_— Claro. E com vocês, tudo certo?_

_Ambos acenaram com a cabeça._

_— Eu... desculpem incomodar. Sei que estão de folga, que você já veio aqui hoje e que é o aniversário de casamento de vocês, mas... Bem, tive alguns problemas aqui no Ministério e somente os estagiários estão livres. Vocês conhecem os estagiários, não? Se eu quisesse levar o Ministério abaixo, eu daria serviço a eles, mas como não odeio o Ministério a esse ponto..._

_— O que houve?_

_— Problemas com papelada e uma ameaça de fuga em Azkaban. Precisamos do chefe._

_— Eu... — Harry olhou incerto para Ginny._

_— Tudo bem, pode ir. Eu vou voltar ao St. Mungus ver se consigo falar com minha amiga novamente._

_— Tudo bem, então. Em um minuto estarei aí, Tonks._

_— Certo. — E então desapareceu pela lareira._

_— Bem, melhor ir. Quanto mais cedo for, mais cedo volta — disse Ginny, grata pela desculpa para ir ao hospital._

_— Ok. Não me demoro. — Dizendo isso, ele beijou-lhe levemente os lábios e sumiu pela lareira._

_Ginny foi para fora de casa e aparatou. Chegou ao hospital em cima da hora e dirigiu-se a sala do doutor Shepherd._

_— Bem em tempo, Sra. Potter, já saberemos o resultado._

_Ginny apenas sorriu e observou o líquido transparente que estava em cima de uma mesa. Levou um pequeno susto quando o liquido ficou azul escuro, para em poucos segundos voltar ao transparente natural._

_— Parabéns, Sra. Potter — o doutor disse sorridente. — É um menino. Pela cor... Um mês hoje, provavelmente._

_Encostou-se à porta e sorriu feliz. Estava grávida! Isso era... Incrível._

_Agradeceu brevemente ao Doutor e saiu apressada, em direção ao Ministério._

_Chegando lá, dirigiu-se à sessão de Aurores onde, estranhamente, só tinham estagiários._

_— Shyer, onde estão todos?_

_— Saíram, pelo visto era um caso grande._

_— E o Harry?_

_— Foi junto._

_— Hum... — Suspirou chateada. — Sabe onde é?_

_— Desde quando contam algo para os estagiários?_

_Respirou fundo, era a mais pura verdade. Estagiários nunca sabiam de nada, era assim que a ordem do Ministério acontecia._

_— Bem, obrigada. Quando eles voltarem, diga ao Harry que estou... Na Toca._

_— Aonde? — o estagiário perguntou confuso._

_— Apenas diga, ele vai entender. — E dizendo isso, se virou para sair._

_— Nunca dizem nada pra gente... — ouviu Tomas Shyer reclamar. Estagiários, às vezes, eram muito reclamões._

* * *

_— Olá, mamãe — disse assim que entrou na casa._

_— Ginny, querida! O que faz aqui?_

_— Não se alegra com a minha presença? — perguntou com um sorriso de canto._

_— Claro que sim, mas... Pensei que ia sair com Harry._

_— Pois é, eu ia. Mas teve um grande caso no Ministério e... Bem, ele teve que ir._

_— Bem, não fique triste. Sente-se, tenho certeza que logo, logo ele estará de volta. E os seus irmãos chegarão em breve também._

_Ginny foi até a sala e se sentou no sofá, prendendo-se em seus pensamentos. Não foi necessário mais do que dez minutos para toda sua família aparecer. Ron acompanhado de Hermione, sua mulher há dois meses. George e Katie, casados há onze meses, Fred e Alicia casados também há onze meses - casamento em conjunto, lindo -, Charlie, "esposa" e sua filha "xxx" (1) de três anos, e Bill, Fleur e Priscila, sua filha de cinco anos._

_Cumprimentou a todos ainda um pouco desanimada e passou a tarde toda ouvindo a conversa deles, sem, no entanto, participar ou entender._

_A tarde passou, e quando deu por si sua mãe já chamava todos para jantar. Sentou-se à mesa e comeu mecanicamente, nervosa pela demora de Harry._

_Foi subitamente removida de seus pensamentos e a conversa de todos foi interrompda pela porta que abriu em um estrondo._

_Era Tonks. Escabelada, pálida e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Ginny olhou um pouco mais pra fora, mas nenhum sinal de que mais alguém estaria ali._

_— Tonks, está tudo bem? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley preocupada._

_— Onde está o Harry? — Ginny cortou a mãe._

_Tonks elevou os olhos tristes até Ginny e tentou falar._

_— Ele... Eu... Nós tentamos de tudo, Ginny, eu juro. Tinha muita gente, comensais fugiram, eram pessoas para todo o canto..._

_— Onde – está – o Harry? — perguntou com a voz entrecortada._

_— Ele... Eu sinto tanto Ginny, tanto... Se eu pudesse..._

_— Onde, Tonks?! — Já estava desesperada, a beira de lágrimas._

_— Nós... nós o perdemos, Ginny..._

_— Perderam? Como? E o que fazem aqui, por que não vão atr... — perguntou com a voz arranhada._

_— Nós o perdemos Ginny... Ele... — Respirou fundo e completou — Morreu..._

_Levou as mãos ao peito e fechou os olhos. Morto. Morto. A palavra ecoava em sua cabeça como uma faca perfurando seu corpo. Morto. Como... Como Harry podia estar morto? Hoje de manhã ele estava... Ele estava lá, inteiro, romântico... Levou as mãos ao colar em seu pescoço. Sentiu lágrimas passarem por suas bochechas e seu coração estava apertado, como se uma mão cheia de espinhos o tivesse apertando e apertando, observando-o sangrar e doer. Doer como nunca tinha doído na vida._

_Abriu os olhos e, em meio ao olhar penalizado e triste de Tonks que encontrou em sua frente, correu. Correu para a sala, subiu as escadas e entrou naquela porta. Em seu quarto. Trancou a porta e encostou-se a ela. Passou a mão levemente pelo seu ventre e deixou-se escorregar para o chão. Passou a noite lá. Talvez tenha dormido, talvez não, ouvira a palavra morto em sua cabeça o tempo todo. Fechou os olhos para o belo sol que invadia seu quarto e amaldiçoou-o por isso. Como o sol podia nascer daquela maneira quando sua vida estava acabada? Olhou para sua cama em que tantas vezes dormira com Harry. Percebeu que ela, Ginny, seria exatamente como a cama ficara quando ela se casou com Harry: fria e vazia._

**Fim do Flashback**

Sentiu o rosto molhado e o secou com a mão. Era sempre a mesma coisa: acordava, se lembrava daquilo e chorava. Ouviu um choro agudo próximo ao seu quarto e levantou-se. Foi ao quarto ao lado e observou seu filho no berço, chorando e se mexendo. Pegou-o no colo e o apertou nos braços. Levou-o até seu quarto e deitou na cama com ele ao seu lado. Ele era tão parecido com Harry. Os mesmos cabelos, os mesmos traços...

Secou a última lágrima que escorria por seu rosto e beijou a testa de seu filho. Ele era sua única razão de viver, agora, seu único motivo para permanecer de pé. Mas, apesar disso, ainda se sentia incompleta. Sentia-se fria e vazia...

* * *

**(1)** _Pessoal, aqui eu peço que me perdoem, mas aconteceu um pequeno empasse na decisão da esposa (Neh dona Liv? Dona Bel?) e eu não pude esperar até escolher qual seria para postar o capítulo. Desculpem mesmo, mas por enquanto ficará assim. Quando eu decidir eu mudo aqui e aviso ok?_

**N/B - Livinha:** Hein? Como assim? Como você nos dá essa tristeza logo no primeiro capítulo, Natália Maria? Bel, temos que fazer alguma coisa! Naty! Capítulo lindo, romântico, triste...perfeito! Muito obrigada por me deixar partilhar de mais esse seu trabalho, maninha! Orgulho e prazer! E mais uma coisinha: não demore com o capítulo 2, _por favor!_ Não sei o que vou fazer enquanto espero por uma solução!! Beijos muitos, amada!

**N/B – Belzinha:** Beta momentaneamente em estado de choque NATY! Beta rugindo ferozmente Ai, como eu gostaria de saber dar aqueles sermões de Molly Weasley, do tipo que faz homens crescidos tremerem na base! Menina, como você tever CORAGEM de matar o Harry? Nem a _JK_ a gente permitiria fazer uma coisa dessas! Liv, tô contigo e não abro. Vamos usar nosso poder de betas e apagar aquela frase da Tonks, "ele morreu", por um "ele está inconsciente no St. Mungus, atingido pela pena voadora de uma fã enlouquecida, mas dentro de ... ãaaa... dois anos ele vai acordar". Pronto. Não é pedir demais, é? Fora este momento insano seu (kkkk, desculpe, sou passional), o capítulo me emocionou. Cenas de amor lindas, cheias de poesia e carregadas de emoções fortes, mas realistas. Depois disso, preciso dizer que gostei? Melhor dizendo: _que amei?_ Espero ansiosamente pelo próximo capítlo!

**N/B – Guta:** Ah! Que emoção, meu primeiro N/B! Meninas, tô com vocês! Naty, você é simplesmente a pessoa mais cruel de todo esse mundo!Sua homicida sádica, como pode matar o Harry!? Buaaah beta momentaneamente incapacitada de falar digitar devido ao choro Ok, me recompus. Ignorem o momento "deprê", ok? Bom, agora vamos à parte séria (há!). O capitulo está lindamente, estonteantemente, absolutamente perfeito! OMG! Sério mesmo, Naty, tá demais, tá incrível. IN-CRÍ-VEL!  
Você escreve demais...e o que foi aquela cena no início do cap.? Ah! suspira. Lindo! Fofo! Você se supera a cada palavra, garota! Você não tem idéia de como estou honrada em betar a tua fic...Você é uma inspiração para mim! Supermega beijo e parabéns! Aguardo ansiosamente pelo próximo capítulo (e ansiosamente mesmo, pois antes de beta sou também uma leitora, uma fã!)

**N/A:** _Pois eh, estou ficando craque em amolecer corações. Jah eh a segunda fic q arrecada três betas! (Nossa, arrecada. Parece prenda em festa junina oO). Bem, como ñ agradecer a essas pessoas q fazem a história ser milhões de vezes melhor? Como ñ mandar beijos incontáveis e abraços esmagadores a esses três seres q me ajudam? __  
Liv, amore, agradeço muito por te ter na minha fic. Vc disse tasnto q eu ia te expulsar da betagem na outra fic q o q eu fiz foi te aderir como beta em mais duas fics! D Obrigada por td, beijos, te amo.  
Bel, querida, q honra imensa te ter como beta. Antes de ser uma beta vc eh uma pessoa incrivelmente engraçada q faz os melhores comentários no meio do cap. Obrigada por td, vc me faz rir um bocado. Beijinhos, amo-te.  
Guta, amore, elogios como os seus ñ se ouve todos os dias. O carinho q eu sinto quando leio suas mensagens eh algo embaraçador. EU me dirijo dessa forma à poucos autores, e me sinto honrada de me ver do outro lado da história. Beijos e o um mega obrigada pelo carinho, te amo._

_Bem, eh isso. Cap. reescrito, melhorado, tribetado (Acabei de inventar, legal neh?) e postado!_

_Agradeço desde antes aos leitores q ñ me abandonaram e espero q vc's vejam melhora tanto no cap. quanto na fic, assim como eu vi._

_Beijos e até o próximo cap._

_By_

Naty L. Potter


End file.
